Orgullo y Prejuicio
by I'amVampireDelDistricto12
Summary: Adaptada Ella se creía perfecta, hasta que una apuesta hizo que su mundo diera un giro de 360 grados... El, lejos de ser perfecto y con una vida llena de complicaciones, se debatirá entre los prejuicios y el amor. aclaro que la trama en si no es mia, yo solo la adapto y cambio algunas cosas. UA. no esta basado en el libro! Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.
1. Sinopsis

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama a Valeria Lara. Lo unico que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia!. Disfruten .

* * *

Sinopsis:

La historia transcurre cuando Jacob, el novio de Isabella Swan decide terminarla por otra chica.

Emmett su mejor amigo empieza a ''ayudarla" en lo que seria su venganza pero lo que no sabe,

es que el destino esta a punto de hacerle una mala jugada.

Ellos deciden apostar, jugando con el corazon de Edward Cullen, el chico "rudo".

Pero al parecer Isabella rompe la unica regla, no enamorarse...

* * *

Los capítulos no van a ser largos, así que quizás actualice de a 2 capítulos. En fin espero sus RR, y como siempre digo se acepta de todo!.. Tomatazos, halagos, todo menos insultos!.. jeje besitos.

I'amVampireDelDistricto12


	2. Así es como empezó todo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama a Valeria Lara. Lo unico que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia!. Disfruten .

* * *

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?— pregunte aun incrédula con los ojos a punto de salir de su órbita.

—Lo siento Bella…— contesto mi pregunta —Creo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor?— reí amargamente — ¿Lo mejor para quien Black?— no podía estarme haciendo esto

— ¡Para ti!— contesto — ¡Para mí!

— ¡No!— resople acomodando mi cabello —Tú no puedes hacerme esto…— negué con la cabeza —Amor falta tan poco para el baile de fin de curso…— me acerqué a él y acaricie su mejilla —Y tú y yo tenemos que ir juntos— cambie el tono de mi voz a uno más suave —…Como la hermosa pareja que somos— tome sus manos y las coloque en mi cintura para después yo pasar las mías por su cuello.

Fije mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos miel. Jacob era simplemente perfecto. Ojos expresivos de un increíble color miel, cabello castaño y enrulado, piel morena con unos pequeños lunares esparcidos por ella. Sonrisa de comercial y un físico delirante.

— ¿Lo ves?…— se alejó quitando sus manos de mi —A ti solo te importa lo que los demás piensan…— me miraba seriamente —Solo te importa la popularidad…— paso su mano por su cabello —Yo quiero algo más que eso Bells)…— se acercó nuevamente —Yo quiero algo más que superficialidad y sexo— acaricio mi mejilla —Eres increíble— me sonrió —Pero esto no nos hace bien…— deposito un beso en mi frente se dio la media vuelta para caminar a su auto.

- ¿Me dejo?- aun no podía creerlo. – ¡No puede atreverse a hacerme eso! ¡Soy Bella Swan!- grite furiosa en mi mente ya que seguía parada en la acera de fuera de mi casa.

Entre a la casa aun en shock —No se puede quedar así— ahora si grite con rabia

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto mi madre preocupada mientras viajaba

—Jacob termino conmigo— cubrí mi rostro con desesperación

—Hay hija…— alargo —…Lastima, me agradaba— dijo sin siquiera detenerse

Mi novio había terminado conmigo y ella me decía 'Lastima, me agradaba' no podía ser más fría, solo porque estamos en verano.

—Si… lastima— dije a punto de subir las escaleras

—Hay Bella no es el único, búscate a otro— ven a lo que me refiero con 'Fría' —Porque no llamas unas amigas y pasas la tarde con ellas.

—Seria genial— 'si las tuviera' termine burlonamente la oración en mi mente.

Digamos que hacer 'amigas' no es mi fuerte. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No se necesitan en lo absoluto cuando tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies y al guapo capitán del equipo de americano en tus manos. Bueno el capitán del equipo ya no tanto en mis manos. Pero no demorara en volver.

Subí a mi habitación y lance mi bolso en uno de los sillones rosas que decoraban la habitación. Deje mis zapatillas en medio del camino hacia mi cama.

Tome el teléfono inalámbrico y después me deje caer en el acolchado.

—Emmy— afirme al escuchar el '¿Diga?' del otro lado de la línea. Tal vez no tenía 'amigas'. Está bien, No tenía amigas. Pero tengo a Emmett. Es mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

—Bellita — me contesto usando el mismo tono que yo había utilizado con él.

—Te necesito…— le dije

— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto algo preocupado

— ¿Puedes venir?— le conteste con otra pregunta

—Claro… en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Estuve recostada por unos momentos con la mirada perdida en el techo, de pronto escuche dos golpes en la puerta, gire y vi entrar a Emmett.

— ¿Todo bien?— me pregunto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo y se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado.

—No… nada está bien— le conteste seria

—Cuéntame…— dijo riendo

—Jacob termino conmigo…— le conté pero lejos de recibir 'apoyo moral' solo largo una fuerte carcajada

—Ya se había tardado…— continuaba riendo

— ¡¿Qué?— Le grite sin entender

—Ignórame…— sonrió —Sígueme contando.

—Dijo que a mí solo me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, y que quería algo más que solo superficialidad y sexo.

— ¿De verdad te dijo eso?— pregunto sorprendido — ¿Qué se siente Bella?— rio yo me limitaba a tratar de entender su pregunta — ¿Que se siente que alguien no quiera tener sexo contigo?

—Eres un estúpido Emmett…— le dije molesta —Te llame para que me apoyaras o me hicieras sentir bien y solo vienes a burlarte— me senté en la cama dándole la espalda

— Es que ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que él es un imbécil? ¿Quieres que le rompa la cara cuando solo te dijo la verdad?— se puso de pie yo solo permanecía cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados —Isabella tu solo estas molesta porque el termino contigo… porque absolutamente nadie había terminado con la 'grandiosa y popular Isabella Swan.

— Emmett..— lo interrumpí

—Eres mi amiga y te quiero, solo por eso te lo digo…— se acercó a mí y me abrazo — La cara bonita y buen cuerpo no te durara para siempre—susurro en mi oído, beso mi mejilla y camino hacia la puerta

—Gracias idiota… me ayudaste enormemente— le grite con notorio sarcasmo

— Yo también te amo— lo escuche desde el pasillo y no pude evitar reír.

Pase toda la tarde y noche pensando en lo que el tonto de Emmett me había dicho. Seguramente tenía toda la razón, seguramente solo era un capricho. Era la primera vez que un chico me dejaba. Normalmente yo me aburría de ellos y los desechaba tal cual pañuelo usado. Además era verdad, una cara bonita y buen cuerpo no dura para siempre.

Pero lo aprovechare mientras dure.

Los capítulos no van a ser largos, así que quizás actualice de a 2 capítulos. En fin espero sus RR, y como siempre digo se acepta de todo!.. Tomatazos, halagos, todo menos insultos!.. jeje besitos.

I'amVampireDelDistricto12


	3. Bievenido al Infierno Jake

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama a Valeria Lara. Lo unico que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia!. Disfruten .

* * *

Desperté. A duras penas me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño y abrir la regadera.

En cuestión de segundos el agua tomo la temperatura perfecta.

Deje caer mi ropa en el piso y entre para que junte el agua y el jabón se llevaran cualquier rastro de sudor.

Salí después de algunos minutos, y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca.

Me puse uno de mis caros vestidos y mis hermosos tacones...ustedes dirán '¿'tacones y vestido para ir a la escuela?'' ¡Sí! ¿por qué? porque los amo y definitivamente vienen con mi estilo y no querrán ver a la chica mas popular del instituto con ropa de vagabundo ¿verdad?, definitivamente no.

Hoy más que nunca tenía que ir arreglada. Aaron y yo habíamos terminado, asi que no podía haber rastro alguno de debilidad. Al contrario, debía demostrar que todo seguía siendo más que perfecto.

Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que ligeras curvas se formaran en el. Puse levemente maquillaje, delineé mis ojos con lápiz negro, mascara para pestañas y solo un poco de brillo labial, sobre mis gruesos y bien definidos labios.

Tome mi bolso, el cual traía algunos libros. Ya que la mayoría estaban en mi casillero.

Baje las escaleras. Mi madre estaba en la sala. La mesa de centro como siempre estaba llena de papeles,

su laptop y sus tres teléfonos celulares. Sin duda alguna una mujer ocupada.

—Me voy…— le avise antes de salir

—Que te vaya bien—me contesto

Hace dos meses que no conducí siempre iba por mí y me llevaba a la escuela,

saliendo nos regresábamos juntos y cualquier cosa que necesitaba lo hacía Aaron.

Llegue al campus y estacione mi auto. Me gustaba llegar algo tarde. Y asi lograr capturar la atención de todas y todos. Obviamente, no era algo difícil de lograr.

Baje y todas las miradas se posaron en mi. Las de las mujeres eran despectivas al contrario de las de los hombres que solo indicaban deseo.

Solo que esta vez todos murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Seguro seria la ausencia de 'Jacob' a mi lado. Abrazándome por la cintura y cargando mi bolsa.

Lo ignore y seguí caminando lentamente agitando mis caderas suavemente en un ritmo único. - ¡Rayos!- pensé molesta – ¡Donde demonios esta Emmett!- No lograba verlo. Y realmente lo necesitaba.

Llegue a mi casillero. Saque mi celular y comencé a presionar botones, escribiendo un mensaje para Christian.

— ¿Por qué tan acelerada?— una voz burlona casi hace que el celular cayera de mis manos.

— ¡Donde estabas!— le conteste alterada

— ¿En mi casa?— contesto extrañado

— No me dejes sola…— le dije seriamente

—Ves… Belly-Bells necesitas unas amigas— se burlo

—Bien sabes que Bella y amigas… no van juntas en la misma oración, a menos que lleve un ''no necesita' en medio— comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, debido a mi ansiedad por que diera la hora del receso y hacer que Jacob se arrepintiera de haberme dejado.

Finalmente el estruendoso timbre nos libero del maestro de álgebra. Espere a Emmett.

Ya acompañada por este, caminamos hacia la cafetería. Acomode mi cabello antes de entrar y escuche una carcajada de Jacob, que estaba sentado con todos sus amigos.

—Ves lo que te digo… el tiene toda la razón mujer— lo fulmine con la mirada y empuje las puertas de la cafetería para entrar.

—Adiós linda…

—Preciosa…

Halagos de ese tipo aunados a leves chiflidos y besos tronados se escuchaban al momento en que yo pasaba entre las mesas. Ya se habían enterado. Ya que estando con Jacob absolutamente nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca,

Como amaba esta atención. Todos desde los deportistas hasta los 'inadaptados' volteaban a verme. A excepción de alguien…

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Jacob, por que no me mira?— pregunte en un susurro solo audible para Emmett y para mi

—Quizas por que esta disfrutando de su libertad.

—Sabes, creí que eras mi amigo— le dije seriamente

—Oh vamos, sabes que es juego— contesto riendo

Platicábamos de tonterías, como era común en nosotros. Pero aun asi no podía evitar pensar en donde rayos estaba Aaron.

— ¡Hey!— se escucharon cuatro voces al unisonó. Los amigos de Emmett.

—Nos abandonaste Emm— le reclamo uno mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa

—Lo siento, mi amiga necesita apoyo— les contesto y lo fulmine con la mirada

—Oye… es cierto— dijo un rubio —Terminaron tu y Jacob…— todos en la mesa me miraban atentos — ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo?

—Paul… Ni lo pienses si— lo interrumpió Emmett y le agradecí con una sonrisa

No me molestaba la presencia de todos en la mesa, de hecho era divertido. Lo que me molestaba era la ausencia de mi ex novio.

Ya estábamos todos mas internados en la plática, cuando uno de los amigos de Emmett emitió un 'Oh no' mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Todos volteemos a verlo a él, para luego seguir la dirección de su mirada y encontrarnos con nos encontramos con una escena para nada grata. Rápidamente sentí como Emmett volteaba a verme, pero yo no podía sacar la mirada de esa 'escena.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…— ni siquiera supe quien dijo eso pero en cuestión de segundos solo estábamos Emmett y yo en la mesa.

— ¿Bella? — hablo Christian

— ¿Tanya Denali?— estaba en shock — ¿Tanya Denali le va a dar más que superficialidad y sexo?

Tanya digámoslo asi, es mi alter ego desde siempre. Todo en su vida es una constante replica de lo que yo hago. Su mayor objetivo es tener todo lo mío. Y al parecer va por buen camino. Ya que ya tiene mi odio y a mi ex novio.

Tanya caminaba con el brazo de Jacob sobre sus hombros, esta sonreía hipócritamente como diciendo 'Mírenme, se lo quite'. Al igual Jacob caminaba quitado de la pena. Saludaba a los demás miembros del equipo que estaban sentados en una de las mesas del otro extremo de la cafetería.

—Bella — escuchaba la firme voz de Emmett pero no podía, ¡no reaccionaba! No podía sacar mi mirada de ellos.

La mirada de Tanya se encontró con la mía, le sostuve la mirada. No hay nada peor que cortar la mirada, no demuestra nada más que debilidad.

Al ver que mi mirada no cedía, levanto una de sus delgadas y castañas cejas, se dio la media vuelta y tomo a Jacob del rostro para atraerlo a sus labios.

—Odiaba que yo hiciera eso…— dije mientras veía como lo besaba frente a todos sus amigos. Jacob detestaba que hiciera eso… pero al parecer el que ella lo hiciera le agradaba.

—Bella Swan voltea a verme ahora— me indico Christian y rápidamente volteé a verlo —Cuando mas necesitas tu orgullo, este decide descansar— me regaño —Deja de verlos ya— tenia razón.

—No Emmett…— me puse de pie —No puede hacerme esto—camine hacia la puerta de la cafetería, obviamente a pesar de todo el coraje, nunca sin estilo.

Llegue a mi casillero para sacar mis libros para la siguiente materia, Historia.

-Como pudo hacerme eso…- pensé aun incrédula – ¡Cambiarme por esa hueca!- sin duda alguna Tanya Denali, es la persona más estúpida que conozco.

El fuerte timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Cerré de un fuerte golpe mi casillero y camine hacia el salón de clases.

Entre y todos me miraron extrañados, comúnmente llegaba tarde a clases. Solo que ahora no tenia con quien 'distraerme'

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en la primera fila en el penúltimo asiento ya que Christian se sienta en el último, ósea detrás de mí.

Recargue mi cabeza en mis manos y miraba perdidamente hacia el piso.

— ¿Que no era que no te importaba?— la voz de Emmett me hiso volver de mi 'mundo'

—Y no me importa…— mentí, si me importaba. Pero de todos modos Emmett se daría cuenta

—Si no es asi ¿por qué esa cara?

—Pienso en cómo me voy a vengar de ellos— sonreí

— ¿Vengar?— soltó una carcajada —Lo bueno es que no te importa eh…

—Cállate Emm.— gire sobre mi asiento para poder verlo ya que estaba detrás de mi

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— sonrió divertido — ¿Vas a salir con alguien más para causarle celos a Jacob?— se burlo

—Sabes… no es mala idea— volteé a verlo sonriente

—Es una estupidez Bella— alargo

— ¡Claro que no!— dije pensativa —Solo tengo que buscar a alguien que le produzca celos asi la estúpida se dará cuenta de que Jacob aun aun me quiere se enojaran, Jaocb regresa conmigo y todo perfecto de nuevo— levante una de mis delgadas cejas orgullosamente ante mi plan.

— ¿Cómo fue que termine siendo tu mejor amigo?

—No lo sé…— tome su mano —Pero ahora serás mi novio— afirmé

—Bella...— puso su otra mano sobre la mía —Todos saben que somos como hermanos y que jamás saldríamos— era cierto. No creerán que salimos.

—Entonces ¿quién?— mi plan se había frustrado. No podía ser cualquier chico. Tenía que ser alguien que a Jacob le molestara, que le importara y que no resistiera verlo a mi lado. Pero el problema era ¿Quién?

— ¿Que tal él?— señalo a uno de los come libros sentados en los asientos de adelante

—Emmett, el punto es que le moleste— le dije seria —No causarle gracia.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que al que elijas, te seguirá el juego?— pregunto

—Ya lo veras…— conteste segura, Nadie en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría una cita con Bella Swan.

— ¿El?— pregunto señalando con la mirada a uno de los miembros del equipo

—No lo sé… tal vez si— volteé hacia la puerta y cambie de opinión — ¿Por qué no él?— dije mientras seguía con la mirada a un chico, que para ser sincera jamás le había puesto atención.

— ¿El?— pregunto incrédulo

—Si… es todo lo contrario a Jacob— jeans negros ajustados, camisa básica blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero, botas de motociclista. — ¿Quién es él?— pregunte ya que como anterior mente dije, jamás le había puesto atención y valla que era atractivo.

—Olvídalo… el no te hará caso ni en un millón de años…— contesto sonriente

—Emmett nadie…

—El si… como puedes ver, no le agradan las 'florecitas' como tu— ¿me había llamado florecita?

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?— no podía ser cierto, este caería igual que los demás.

— ¡Bella es lógico!— me contesto —Conduce una motocicleta, usa chaqueta de cuero— describió — ¡Tu usas tacones hasta para el colegio!— podía tener un poco de razón —A kilómetros se nota que no son compatibles, hasta yo que soy chico me doy cuenta.

—Emmett, no me voy a casar con el— reí —Solo digamos que lo quiero por unos días, no necesitamos ser compatibles.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuando te rechace no te ayudare en el 'plan de venganza' en contra de él…

— ¿Cuando me rechace?— pregunte indignada

—Oh claro que lo hará

—No lo creo…

— ¿Quieres apostar?— sonrió

— ¿Cuanto quieres perder?— le conteste segura

— ¿Cuánto?— soltó una carcajada —Hagámoslo más interesante— lo miraba atenta —Si tu ganas yo…— dijo para que yo completara la oración

—Si yo gano…— pensé que sería lo que tendría que hacer —Si yo gano, harás todos mis trabajos finales— eso me basta y sobra. Los trabajos finales son bastantes y la verdad detesto hacerlos. Asi que sería un buen castigo para el bocón de mi amigo

—Y si yo gano— dijo el sonriendo perversamente —Harás hasta lo imposible por convertirte en la mejor amiga de Tanya…— rayos, ahora mi 'castigo' no era nada comparado con el suyo —Y si ella se niega, insistirás hasta lograrlo— sonrió —Le rogaras, le suplicaras, le imploraras…

—Cállate ya entendí— le conteste seria

—Bien— contesto tendiendo su mano hacia mi —No te daré fecha límite, ya que seguramente te dirá que no a los dos segundos de que comiences a hablar, asi que seguro te cansaras y dirás 'Oh Christian tienes toda la razón eres el más listo y grandioso chico y ahora me voy a buscar a mi mejor amiga Tanya, ah y por cierto Bellita no te vallas a enamorar del galan— dijo fingiendo una aguda voz y encima con sarcasmo.

—Te quiero Emmett… pero eres un idiota— le dije riendo tomando su mano antes de girarme ya que al fin el maestro había entrado a la aula.

* * *

Se que les dije que iban a ser cortos, pero me salio el tiro por la culata, por que me inspire mas en el desarrollo del capitulo!. Espero que les guste..

I'amVampireDelDistricto12


	4. El es Edward

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama a Valeria Lara. Lo unico que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia!. Disfruten.**

**Gracias a oliveronica cullen massen por su RR.**

* * *

—¿Cuál será su nombre?— ahora que recién sabia de su existencia, la verdad me intrigaba.

Era bastante apuesto como para pasar inadvertido ante mis ojos.

Gire mi cabeza para poder verlo, pero una pequeña bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza,

gire aun mas para aniquilar con la mirada a Christian, quien solo moviendo los labios me dijo 'léelo'.

Tome el papel y lo extendí para poder leer el contenido de este. 'No te hará caso. Jaja' reí al leerlo, tome un bolígrafo y escribí: ' ¿Por qué no mejor vas comenzando con mis trabajos finales?' Volví a hacerlo bolita y lo lance hacia atrás con la mera intención de golpearlo.

La clase paso más que lento, no había materia que detestara más que Historia ¿De qué sirve? ¿De qué sirve memorizar tantas fechas?

Fingía ponerle toda la atención del mundo al maestro que no paraba de hablar.

—Chicos la clase de hoy ha terminado— enuncio en cuanto el grandioso timbre entro en acción.

Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus libros y se abalanzaron hacia la puerta, espere un poco ya que mi objetivo, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.

Tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, asi que yo camine para toparme con él.

—Hola…— salude con mi mejor sonrisa. –Wow, de cerca es aun más atractivo- pensé. Su cabello era negro, un poco lacio hacia arriba ,perfecto. Su mirada era profunda como el mismísimo mar. Su piel un poco morocha. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus labios, perfectamente definidos, un grosor excepcional con la humedad exacta para hacerlos brillar y hacerlos el doble de provocativos. —Soy Bella — tendí mi mano hacia él.

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo con un dejo de emoción –Emmett eres un estúpido- pensé victoriosa –Tanto como pensar que me rechazaría- sonreí ante el dulce tono que uso —No me interesa…— cambio drásticamente su 'dulce' tono por uno totalmente frio.

Me saco la vuelta y salió por la puerta con largos pasos. — ¡Pero qué jodidos fue eso!— estaba que escupía fuego.

—Te lo dije…— Emmett canto en mi oído

—Seguro que tu le dijiste que me ignorara— era totalmente imposible que un hombre se negara ante mis encantos.

—Bella Acéptalo no tienes oportunidad con alguien de su 'tipo'— soltó una carcajada pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro. —Te recomiendo que te rindas…— beso mi mejilla —Por ahí escuche que Tanya ama las películas de comedia.

— ¿Y eso qué?— le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta

—Bueno si serás su mejor amiga, debes saber cosas sobre ella— estaba por volver a soltar una carcajada pero con la mirada le advertí que no lo hiciera.

—Escúchame Emmett— le dije seriamente —El será mío…— presione con mi dedo índice en su pecho. —Y se va a arrepentir de esto…— me refería a lo de hace unos momentos.

—Pareces segura…— hiso esa sonrisa malvada, retorica y engreída

—No parezco…— copie su sonrisa —Lo estoy.

Una de las cosas en común entre Emm y yo, era nuestra incalculable competitividad. Por obvios motivos esto no era nada bueno.

— ¿Y vendrás al juego esta noche?— me pregunto Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del edificio

—Claro tengo que venir a apoyar a…— rayos, ya no tenía a nadie a quien apoyar.

— ¿a…?— pregunto conteniendo la risa

—A nadie— respondí resignada —…Por ahora— complete

—Asi que no vendrás…— soltó una pequeña risa.

—Nunca dije eso— sonreí —Puede que se ponga divertido— mordí mi labio inferior con malicia

—Sabes… tu definición de 'divertido' no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Hay Emmett es que tu eres un amargado— le dije haciéndolo reír —Consíguete una novia cariño— le dije abrazándolo y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Una novia?— volteo a verme ya que aun lo abrazaba —Eso no sería problema si no me las asustaras— me tomo del cuello

— ¿Asustarlas?— pregunte inocente

—Sí, tú y tus estúpidas 'pruebas'— rodó los ojos —Que yo más bien creo que son celos.

—No— alargue riendo —No son pruebas, solo son algunas preguntas.

—Si claro— dijo sarcástico —Por qué no mejor haces un casting, las entrevistas a todas y me quedo con la que tú elijas— obviamente el sarcasmo seguía

—Sabes no sería mala idea.

—Oh por favor Bella— me interrumpió

—Era broma— le sonreí haciéndolo soltar una carcajada — ¿Y quién está entre tus planes?— le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas de campus, solo volteo a verme y negó con la cabeza —Vamos Emmett dime…— le pedí

—No te lo diré— sonrió

—Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien— subí rápidamente mis cejas

—No pierdas tu tiempo.

—Oh Emmett… vamos dime— de verdad quería saber quién era la que había atraído la atención de mi amigo —Te prometo que no me entrometeré. — lo miraba suplicante y este solo reía —A menos que se trate de Tanya o sus clones, ahí si me entrometería. — los 'clones' son las dos chicas que siguen a Tanya a todas partes, la verdad ni siquiera sus nombres se, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Las llamo 'clones' por su notoria ausencia de personalidad, y la gran capacidad de adaptación hacia Tanya.

Tanya viene de rosa, ellas vienen de un rosa obscuro. Ella de celeste, los clones de azul marino. Patético.

—No te preocupes, jamás saldría con ellas— afirmo —Pero de todos modos no te diré quien es— sonrió

—Pues no me digas, no me importa— me puse de pie y tome mi bolsa y asi comenzar a caminar hacia mi auto.

—No te enojes— me tomo por la cintura evitando que caminara.

—No estoy enojada— en realidad no lo estaba, para mí era imposible enojarme con Emmett.

—Oh si lo estas— me abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro —Eres una celosa— rio en mi oído

—Y tú eres un tonto— lo empuje

—Hey escucha…— me dijo mientras con su dedo índice señalaba su oído.

Se escuchaba un fuerte motor, gire mi mirada hacia donde provenía el fuerte sonido.

—Asi que no solo es el atuendo, en realidad conduce una motocicleta— sonreí — ¿Cual es su nombre?— pregunte

—Cullen… Edward Cullen— me respondió

—Lindo nombre— en cuestión de segundos paso a alta velocidad frente a nosotros

—Pierdes tu tiempo— canturreo Emmett en mi oído

—Ya lo veremos— cante igual abriendo la puerta de mi auto. Emmett cerró la puerta y espero a que bajara el vidrio.

—La conocerás esta noche— se acerco y beso mi mejilla

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sorprendida

—Esta noche la conocerás— repito

— ¿Cómo? ¿Irá al partido?— era más que obvio pero mi estupefacción evitaba mi buen razonamiento

—Si…— se dio la media vuelta sin dejara de caminar —Conmigo…

—Date por muerto Emmett— le grite —Tienes una 'cita' y no me cuentas nada— volteo y como siempre solo me grito 'Te amo'

Encendí el auto, aun incrédula. Se suponía que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo. El sabe todo de mí. Y él ni siquiera me había dicho que saldara con alguien.

—Estúpido, cree que todo se soluciona con un 'te amo'— dije molesta mientras conducía hacia casa.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar. Mire la pantalla. Emmy.

— ¿Que quieres?— conteste

—Hey— alargo —Asi es como tratas a tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Mejor amigo? — Pregunte y el rio —Si claro— agregue con sarcasmo —Ahora entiendes porque no tengo amigas. —

—Amor, no seas dramática— volvió a reír

—No soy dramática— le conteste seria, no estaba molesta pero lo que le decía era la verdad —Yo confió en ti ciegamente y tu ni si quiera me cuentas que vas a salir con alguien.

—Si te lo dije, algo tarde pero te lo dije.

—Púdrete Emmett— colgué

Me puse de pie y deje caer el celular en la cama, para después caminar hacia el baño y abrir la regadera. Eran las seis de la tarde, seguramente no iria al partido. No iba a ir de mal tercio con Emmett y su próxima 'noviecita' y no podía llamar a nadie más, ya que mi objetivo es Edward Cullen.

Regrese a la cama para esperar a que la temperatura del agua se templara. Tome mi celular y justo en ese momento llego un mensaje. 'Te llamare, si me cuelgas iré a tu casa'. Como me conocía Emmett..

—No fastidies— le dije seria

— No te conté por lo mismo, si no te agrada simplemente la espantas. Y no quiero eso, a mi realmente me importa y no quiero que te entrometas— igual hablaba serio

—Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti y alejar a las estúpidas de ti. — conteste herida, en realidad yo solo había 'espantado' a dos. Y había fuertes motivos para hacerlo. —Y tu despreocúpate, que no me entrometo mas en tu vida. — colgué...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, como soy nueva se que no esta perfecto asi que acepto de todo! en fin Besos y Abrasos desde Argentina para todo Latinoamerica y por que no, España!**_

_**I'amVampireDelDistricto12**_


End file.
